


Gatsby's need

by FindingNimoy



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingNimoy/pseuds/FindingNimoy
Summary: Gatsby has a battle with himself over the cravings of his heart and his dingaling. He struggles with his appearance and his true needs.





	1. Chapter 1

I Gatsby, was a grinder, all I did was work extremely hard all my life to provide for my one true love. To the world it was Daisy, a nice innocent gal who never asked for much just a loving husband. She never got that. Instead she wanted me, to the world we craved each other. But in my heart and my loins I craved someone else.

His name was Nick.

Nick was a slender man, he enjoyed watching others but he never noticed I was always watching him. One night I watched him sit on his porch, images flooded of him sitting on my dick. I quickly shook my head trying to forget my inappropriate ways. I paced the floor wondering if I should give in to the heat and passion that bubbled inside me. I shouldn’t! I couldn’t possibly. Or could I?


	2. The start of something great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me just planting a sexy sexy seed.

I invited Nick to come over today, I can’t deny my urges. So doing what any sane man would do I threw him romantic tea party, hoping it lead to something further. Getting ready for his visit I quickly manscaped and pick my best outfit. A lovely white suit with blue accents. Out of the blue, the doorbell rang, omg he’s early! I ran out the door and slid my way down the stair railing. I quickly opened the door fixing a piece of my hair that was out of place, I wanted to look absolutely perfect for my Nicky.

“Hi my love, I’m urging for your touch!” is what I wanted to say.

“Hello old sport!” is what I really said.

“Hello Gatsby, may I come in.” he said in his cute little way of his.

I moved aside just bit leaving space for his body to brush up against mine.


	3. The confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the tea is spilt there is no way to cleaning it up so you kiss it.

Nicks presence makes me nervous. He’s everything I want in a man, I don’t want Daisy or any other girl throwing herself at me. Just him.

“Ugh so Nick, I set up tea for us.” I said as I snapped out of my daze.

“Ah yes, how lovely! Shall we?”

I walked near him controlling myself from lunging at him, I opened two huge doors to the dining room allowing Nick to gawk at the beauty of set up. The rose gold silverware danced with the sunlight shining through, and the rose pedals everywhere each dedicated to how much I love him. I turned to Nick and my heart felt tight, I was about to confess my love.

“Nick I need to tell you something” I said while gripping both of his shoulders making him almost melt to my touch.

“Oh Gatsby what is it?” he inquired.

“I… I um”

“You what?”

“Nick I Love you.”

Without saying anything Nick grabbed both sides of my face and kissed me, but it want just any kiss. It wasn’t rushed, it was filled with passion and craving. I grabbed his smaller body and slammed him against the wall. He grabbed my tooshie and it make me laugh through our kiss.


	4. My winter baby bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read Gatsby's thoughts after his make out session, while he is busy on his way to buy some gloves for the winter.   
> P.s take care of your hands they make you look young :)

The thrill of our kiss roared within me, I took him to my luscious room just to show him the type of life I could give him. He laid on my bed and I sped up the stairs to my closets, I picked out my finest shirts of all colours and fabrics and let them fall gently down on him. All my cottons, (especially the ones without holes) my best skinny jeans, my hoodies and my socks. He lavished in my fresh laundry and I slowly walked down the stairs like a prom queen, I cupped his face and allowed him to stare into my eyes while I stared into his. They were galaxies, a beautiful cluster of emotion. 

I always knew he was the one for me, we matched like gloves in the winter. I threw all these mediocre parties just for him. The clean-up was worth it, all the red cups and throw up. He was worth it all. Him with his slender birdlike figure. He’s my everything, my baby in the nest. I can’t wait to start living the life I have dreamed of for a while. I have to call Daisy, I have come out to my love today he gives me confidence to tell my stalker/best friend Daisy who I really am.


End file.
